The present invention relates to a handle for a sports apparatus, and more particularly to an adjustable apparatus handle that can be conveniently adjusted to change its length.
A racket for tennis game or badminton game or a club for golf game commonly has a handle made to be held by the hand. The handle of an apparatus for a sports game has a fixed length. In order to fit different requirements, sports apparatus suppliers commonly provide different sizes for every item. For example, the size of a tennis racket ranges from 27" to 31". However, the limited range in size cannot fit all requirements. Further, it is not economic to prepare several pieces of apparatus of different sizes for every item.